Pups
by ChrisTheK9Writer
Summary: Dusty's in heat and Ralph wants to have pups with her. However, Ralph is worried about what Dusty might say. After advice from a near friend, Ralph decides to ask the question. Note: Rated T just to be safe for now.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: IS WRITTEN ANTHROMORPHICALLY, IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STUFF, DON'T READ IT!**

* * *

><p>It was morning as Dusty woke up from her bed and Ralph from the floor. Normally, the two would be sleeping together, but since Dusty was having her monthly, they slept on separately. However, Ralph had been having thoughts that had been nagging at him for half a year, and Dusty having her period was making it worse. Ralph wanted to have pups with Dusty, but he was afraid that she would say no, or maybe even leave him at worst. No, she wouldn't go that far. She loved him too much to do such a thing. Would she do such a thing? Ralph was asking those questions to himself in his sleep. He was stuck in the web of subconscious questions until a very familiar female voice woke him up.<p>

"Wale up, sleepyhead," said the voice, which was none other than Dusty, his girlfriend and mate.

"Good morning," yawned Ralph.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" said Dusty."We have to have breakfast sometime."

"Okay," mumbled Ralph as he stumbled out of his bed.

"It always takes the mentioning of food to get out of bed, doesn't it," joked Dusty.

"Not now Dusty, I had a rough night" replied Ralph.

"And what kept you up last night?"

"I don't feel like saying it."

"That's fine by me,"

As Dusty went downstairs, Ralph went to the bathroom to wash his face up. When he finished, he went downstairs to have breakfast with Dusty. They then ate their breakfast in silence. After that, they both watched some morning game shows and talk show until about 3o'clock, when Dusty had to go run errands.

"Bye Ralph. I have to go shopping for groceries, see you in about 3 hours," Dusty said. She gave Ralph a peck on the nose before exiting through the doorway. Ralph was now going to be alone until five.

* * *

><p>The idea of having puppies with Dusty soon came back into Ralph's mind. By then, he had already decided that he wanted to have puppies with Dusty. He was just nervous about what her response would be. Ralph then decided that he would call someone he knew and trusted. He then dialed the number on his phone.<p>

"Hello?"Ralph spoke onto the phone.

"Hello Ralph," said the voice on the other end of the line.

"Oh hi Balto," greeted Ralph.

"How's your relationship with Dusty been going?" asked Balto.

"Oh it's been fine," responded Ralph. "Actually, there was something I wanted to talk to you about."

"You want to have pups with her?" questioned Balto.

"How did you know?" wondered Ralph.

"Listen," said Balto. "I used to have the same thoughts about having pups with Jenna when I was younger. I was nervous about what she would say, just like you are now."

"So what did you do?" asked Ralph.

"I got some advice from friends," answered Balto

"And what was that advice?" Ralph asked

"Just ask her, don't be nervous," Balto started. "I know she loves you a lot, considering the fact that you two are always right by each other's sides. If she didn't love you, she would've already left you by now. I think that she might actually want to have puppies with you."

"You really think so?" questioned Ralph.

"Yes I do," replied Balto. There was a bit of silence before Ralph talked again.

"Thanks." said Ralph.

"No problem," replied Balto.

Ralph hung up the phone. Since Dusty was going to be home in around dinnertime, Ralph decided to prepare a sirloin steak that was put in the fridge to marinade the night before. Ralph decided to bake it and have it with some mashed potatoes and peas as a side.. By the time Dusty got home, the steak as well as the side was almost finished cooking.

* * *

><p>"Good evening Ralph," said Dusty as she came into the house, plastic bags full of groceries in her hands.<p>

"Good evening," said Ralph, who was watching the oven, waiting for the steak to finish.

"Dusty put the bags down and smelt something good coming from the kitchen.

"Mmmm, what's cooking?" asked Dusty. "It smells delicious."

"Steak," answered Ralph. "I'm just waiting for it to finish."

"Well instead of waiting for that to finish, why don't you help me put away all of my groceries?" Dusty suggested.

"Okay," responded Ralph. He then went to the car and unpacked the groceries from the car. As he helped Dusty put away the groceries, Ralph started to do a little bit of intimate play with her a bit. While Ralph was playing with her, Dusty giggled, enjoying what Ralph was doing. The kept on playing, even after they finished putting away their groceries when Ralph smelled that their dinner was finished cooking.

"I'd hate to end this early, but our meal's going to burn if we don't," explained Ralph.

"It's okay," replied Dusty. "We got to eat sometime."

* * *

><p>The two went to the kitchen to eat. As Ralph took the sirloin out of the oven, they both smelled how juicy it was. As he cut the meat into two, both Ralph and Dusty could see how juicy it was. Ralph then put the two slices of meat onto two separate plates, and put the mashed potatoes and peas onto them as well. He then brought the two plates to the table. Ralph and Dusty then ate their meal, both of them enjoying it. After their meal, they both went upstairs to watch whatever was on. After watching the TV for a few hours, they both went to take their shower. Ralph finished first, so he decided to wait for Dusty on his bed. Ralph thought again about asking Dusty the question. Soon Dusty was finished with her shower. Right then, Ralph decided that he would ask her now.<p>

"Dusty," Ralph started." Can I ask you something?

"Sure what is it?" responded Dusty.

"Do you want to have pup-" Ralph was cut off by Dusty kissing him on the mouth. They both fell on Ralph's bed, still locked in Dusty's kiss. When Dusty released the kiss, she excitedly replied, "Of course I would! Why didn't you ask me? I always wanted to have puppies with you!"

"I was afraid that you would leave me if I asked," answered Ralph.

"Why would I leave you? I don't know why you would think such a thing?" responded Dusty.

"I really don't know," explained Ralph.

"Well now that you know that I want to, do you want to make them now or later?" asked Dusty a bit seductively, lowering her hips towards Ralph.

"Well by the looks of it, it seems like you want them now," responded Ralph. As the two began to make out, they both did what came naturally to them.

* * *

><p>The two woke up the next morning, curled up in each other's arms. Ralph woke up to the sight of Dusty still sleeping. Ralph smiled at the sight of his beautiful husky mate sleeping, dreaming whatever dream she was. As Dusty began to wake, she saw her mate looking at her.<p>

"Good morning Ralph," greeted Dusty.

"Good morning honey," responded Ralph. "How was last night?

"It was wonderful," Dusty said, recalling the pleasure they both had that last night. "…especially since it was with you."

"Same," replied Ralph. As he began to doze back to sleep, he noticed the time. "Whoa, were going to miss breakfast with Kodi if we don't wake up now!" Dusty woke up and gave Ralph a kiss on the cheek before going to wash herself up. As Ralph got up from bed to wash himself, he thought to himself "Man, am I lucky to have a girl like Dusty." Little did he know that Dusty was thinking the same thing about Ralph. "Man, am I glad that I'm with Ralph." She thought as the washed herself. As the two met from their separate washed, they both gave each other a kiss before they both prepared to leave, ready to take on the day.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I would've continued this chapter to when Dusty gave birth to her puppies, but I had trouble coming up with names for the pups. Please leave suggestions for the puppies' names in the comments section. Thank you.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: THIS MAY OR MAY NOT BE GRAPHIC TO YOU, DEPENDING ON YOURSELF! IF YOU HATE BIRTH SCENES, THEN AVOID THIS CHAPTER COMPLETELY! I REPEAT, AVOID THIS CHAPTER COMPLETELY!  
><strong>**Thank You.**

* * *

><p>It was 9 months after Dusty and Ralph decided to have puppies. Dusty had tested positive on her pregnancy, and now she was in the maternity ward, along with her husband Ralph. Kodi, Aleu, Kirby, Balto and Jenna were there as well, but they were outside in the waiting area. Kodi and everyone else in the waiting room were talking excitedly about the pups Dusty was soon about to give birth to.<p>

* * *

><p>"I can't wait for the new pups," Jenna said.<p>

"I can't either," responded Balto.

"I hope one of them is a girl," said Aleu.

"I hope one's a boy," said Kodi.

"You and me both," replied Kirby.

"I wonder how many there will be?" wondered Jenna.

"Two," answered Kodi.

"Four," rebutted Kirby.

"Silly men, they're going to have three," denied Aleu.

"I'm with Aleu on this one," agreed Jenna.

"Let's just wait and see," suggested Balto.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the maternity ward, Ralph and the doctor was with Dusty, waiting for her to give birth. Suddenly, they heard a scream of pain coming from Dusty. She had gone into labor.<p>

"Oh crap, Dusty's giving birth," Ralph said, slightly panicked.

"Stay calm," advised the doctor. "She'll be alright in my hands." The doctor then went to Dusty and gave her words of assurance that she would be all right if she kept pushing. Ralph then went over Dusty

"Keep pushing honey, keep pushing," Ralph said to his wife and mate.

"I'm trying as hard as I can," Dusty weakly replied to Ralph. "It hurts beyond recognition."

"Look Dusty," Ralph started." I've known you as a friend for years and as a mate for months, and I know that you're strong enough to get through this. Just keep pushing."

"I'm trying as hard as I freaking can" Dusty whimpered at Ralph.

"I know you are," Ralph said reassuringly. "Just hang in there."

Ralph went out of the waiting room to get some help in consoling Dusty.

"Jenna, I need help with Dusty," Ralph explained.

"Okay," Jenna replied. Jenna then went with Ralph back into the maternity ward and began to comfort Dusty.

"Dusty," Jenna started.

"What?" Dusty wondered, noticing Jenna's presence.

"I need you to listen to me," Jenna ordered.

"Okay," Dusty whimpered.

"I know what it feels like to be going through what you're going through now. I was having pups too you know. And six of them at that. It hurt as hell, but I kept pushing, and after a while, all six of them were born, including your friends Kodi and Aleu. You just need to keep pushing out as hard as you can and it will be over before you know it. I promise." Jenna explained.

"Okay," whimpered Dusty again.

"Ralph, would you mind going to the other side and hold Dusty's hand while I hold this one?" requested Jenna.

"Sure, why not?" obliged Ralph. Ralph then went and did what Jenna asked him to.

"Now Dusty, I'm going to count to three, and when I do, you're going to push, okay?" Jenna instructed. Once again, Dusty only whimpered from the pain. The doctor was amazed by the calmness of Jenna and how she was handling the situation

"Okay, now one, two, three, PUSH!" Jenna ordered. Dusty pushed.

"One, two, three, PUSH!" Jenna ordered again. Dusty pushed again. After a couple of pushes from Dusty, their first pup was almost visible.

"I can almost see the first one," exclaimed the doctor.

"Okay, now push one more time," ordered Jenna.

"Push as hard as you can," said Ralph. "I want to see the first pup!"

"One, two, three, PUSH!" Jenna instructed. Dusty pushed as hard as she could for this one. Soon, the first puppy came out.

"It's a girl," said the doctor. The doctor then showed the newborn female pup to Dusty. She had a fur pattern like Ralph's, but had her fur color.

"She's beautiful," said Dusty, admiring the pup. She then handed the pup to Ralph.

"She's adorable," said Ralph.

"What should we name her?" asked Dusty.

"I like the name Ali. Sounds cute," replied Ralph.

"I like that name too," agreed Dusty.

* * *

><p>Soon, Dusty started to go back into labor. In the span of about half an hour, she gave birth to a grey male pup which they named Cole, and a dark-grey female which they named Ava. Soon, Ralph and Jenna came out of the maternity ward with the news.<p>

"The pups are all here," they both said excitedly. Balto, Kodi, and everyone else stood up to go look at the pups.

"They're all beautiful," said Balto, Kirby, and Kodi.

"Told you there would be three," said Aleu, poking at Kodi and Kirby a bit,

"What are their names?" asked Kodi.

"Yeah, I want to know their names," agreed Kirby.

"Well the purplish-grey one is Ali," Jenna explained, pointing to the one pup resting. "The grey one is Cole, and the dark-gray one is Ava," Jenna further elaborated, pointing to the two pups being breast-fed by Dusty.

"Well, I think that they're all adorable," said Balto.

* * *

><p>Ralph then came out of the ward. Everybody congratulated Ralph on the successful delivery of his and Dusty's pups. After talking for a bit, they realized that they all needed to eat. Ralph opted to stay with Dusty and watch their pups instead of leaving.<p>

"Bring something back for me and Dusty," Ralph requested.

"Okay," replied Kodi.

"I'm going to talk to Ralph a little bit. I'll catch up to you," Jenna explained.

"Okay," said Balto.

"Ralph," Jenna started.

"Yeah?" wondered Ralph.

"If you and Dusty need any help in caring for the pups, just let me or Aleu know." Jenna asked.

"Sure, I will," answered Ralph.

"Okay then. Good luck with the pups," Jenna wished on Ralph and Dusty.

"Thanks," said Ralph." For both the good luck and helping with Dusty's puppies."

"You're welcome," Jenna said.

Jenna ran to catch up with Balto and the rest of the gang.

"So what did you talk to Ralph about?" inquired Aleu.

"I just gave him a few hints, that's all," responded Jenna.

The group then made their way into the parking lot and went to their car. When they got there, they all went to go get lunch.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Thanks to mojotheamorq for coming up with the names Ali and Ava. Thank you very much.<br>**


	3. Chapter 3

It was a month since Dusty gave birth to Ali, Cole, and Ava. She along with her pups were being checked out of the hospital, as her pregnancy as well as labor had dramatically weakened her, despite the few amount of pups she did have. Her mate Ralph was in the waiting room, reading a magazine on interior decoration when Dusty came out of the maternity ward, Cole and Ali in her arms and Ava strapped to her chest.

* * *

><p>"Hi Ralphie," greeted Dusty.<p>

"Oh, hey Dusty," responded Ralph. " I see that you're glad to be able to leave."

"Tell me about it," Dusty started, "I was getting sick and tired of staring at the walls, but at least seeing my three bundles of joy was something pleasurable."

"Well, not it's time to go home," said Ralph.

"Are the seats in the car?" inquired Dusty.

"Yeah, they're already set in the car." explained Ralph.

"Well, if that's so, let's bring our puppies home," suggested Dusty.

The recent parents made their way to their car to go home. However, Dusty was unaware of what was going on inside her home.

* * *

><p>"Man, Dusty is going to freak when she sees this," said Kodi.<p>

"Yeah, I can't wait to see her face when she walks in," agreed Kirby.

"Don't you guys think that yelling surprise might startle her pups a bit?" questioned Aleu.

"I think Ralph will help to make sure that doesn't happen," rebutted Jenna.

They were setting up a surprise "Welcome Back" party for Dusty. Kodi and Kirby were setting up decorations, Aleu and Jenna were making a cake and setting up a punch bowl, which normally would be alcoholic, but since Dusty was still breast-feeding her three pups, it was not spiked. Balto was looking outside the window fir Ralph's car to come into view.

"I SEE THEM!" screamed Balto.

"Done," shouted Jenna and Aleu, who were decorating the cake at the time.

"Everybody hide," yelled Kodi.

They all hid in places out of sight of the front doorway. Meanwhile outside, Dusty was getting out the car while Ralph was unbuckling the puppy seats, since Ralph had managed to convince Dusty to let him handle the pups. When Dusty got to the front door, she opened it, and suddenly…

"SUPRISE!" shouted everyone in the house at Dusty.

"You shouldn't have," said Dusty.

Ralph had just gotten to the doorway.

"So, do you like it?" asked Ralph.

"I love it," answered Dusty, who then gave Ralph a peck on the cheek while making sure not to smother Cole, who was strapped onto Ralph.

"We made cake," said Aleu, who then showed Dusty the cake. The cake had "Welcome Back Dusty…" on the upper left corner with a portrait of Dusty and Ralph on the upper right corner. The lower left corner on the cake hade headshots of Ali, Cole, and Ava, also drawn in icing with the text "And Don't Think We Forgot About The Pups," next to it as well.

"How nice," complemented Dusty as she gave everybody a hug.

"Se, are we going to party?" asked Balto.

"Right after I let my puppies sleep," replied Dusty.

"Well okay then," responded Balto. Dusty then took her pups away from Ralph and took them upstairs to their cribs. After she did that, she went downstairs to party.

* * *

><p>The party started with the cutting of the cake. Dusty went first. She cut out a large piece that had the picture of her three pups on it. Next Ralph cut off a piece that had the picture of himself and Dusty on it. Then everyone else cut his or her individual slices.<p>

* * *

><p>During the party, a couple of jokes were played on each other. First was when Kodi and Kirby dunked Ralph's face into the punch bowl. Aleu then went to pour a cup of punch onto Kodi's head. Then was when Jenna splattered cake into Balto's face. Everyone then started doing the same, with Dusty doing so to Aleu, Kodi doing so to Kirby, and pretty much, everyone doing so to everyone else he or she could.<p>

* * *

><p>After a few hours of fun and practical jokes, it started to get late. Everyone helped to clean up the resulting mess that happened from all of the cake splattering and punch dunking before leaving. Then it was just Dusty and Ralph alone. They went upstairs to wash themselves, and then they fed and changed their pups, and eventually went to bed.<p>

"Good night, everybody," said Dusty.

"Good night," said Ralph. Then, Ava made moved a little bit in her sleep.

"And you two, our three little bundles of joy," finished Ralph.

As Ralph started to drift of to sleep, he couldn't help but notice that Dusty had snuggled up against him.

"Sweet dreams everybody," wished Ralph upon his new family. "Sweet dreams."

* * *

><p>The End.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note: Phew, I finally finished this! Tell me how you think this chapter and this story was as a whole.<span>**

**See yah! - Chris**


End file.
